La llorona
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Un grito aterrador que inunda el aire... Yaoi NaruSasu, algo Au. Tributo a México.


Los personajes son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

Y La llorona es una leyenda mexicana.

Una loquera que se me ocurrió en este día.

**La llorona**

**Por Tlacuilo**

La noche del dos de Noviembre, en un lago cerca de Konoha se encontraba un grupo de Gennin, sentados alrededor de una fogata; conversaban y hacían bromas; cuando la voz de uno de ellos -el más joven-, atrajo su atención.

─Ha llegado la hora de las historias de terror y como yo lo recordé, seré el primero en contar la mía.

─¡Eso no es justo Kichi! (1), yo quiero contar esa ─exclamaba una copia exacta del primer chico.

─!Yo gané dobe¡

Los demás niños del grupo rodaron los ojos, esos gemelos nunca cambiarían, los insultos cesaron de golpe con la orden de un rubio -hermano mayor de los menores.

─¡Basta!... Ambos pueden contarla.

El silencio envolvió al grupo y los gemelos se aclararon la garganta para iniciar su relato.

...Años antes de que la cuarta guerra ninja se desatara, los jóvenes ninjas se preparaban; como nosotros consientes que su vida estaría en riesgo día a día, el grupo siete conformado por: el ultimo descendiente Uchiha, el heredero del cuarto Hokage y la hija de la familia Haruno -Al escuchar el último nombre; al grupo entero se les erizo la piel- liderados por Kakashi Hatake, entrenaban con ahínco para ser mejores ninjas y para ser un equipo mas unido; los días pasaron y eventos sucedieron los que ya todos sabemos; durante ese tiempo los gennin, fueron haciéndose mas fuertes, cada uno en su disciplina trató de ser el mejor, cuando la guerra estalló; ellos ya contaban con diecisiete años y siendo ya rivales se enfrentaron en bandos opuestos, en la primera acometida de Madara; hubo muchas bajas de los dos bandos incluso algunos médicos perecieron.

Esa noche, cuando ambos contrincantes se retiraban a curar sus heridas y planear las estrategias; un lamento desgarrador se escucho por todo el campo de batalla; reverberando en el aire inundando con su dolor los corazones de todo los combatientes.

─¡Haaaayyyyy miiss hiiijooos!

Ese grito te erizaba el cabello y la piel, su agonía inundaba la mente y el corazón; dejando un halo de pavor a su paso; tanto que hasta el mas valiente ninja se doblegaba asustado ante él; en los campamentos, los guardias se miraban unos a otros buscando en vano el origen del sonido, pues este envolvía todo como la niebla misma que lo precedía.

Desde esa ocasión todas las noches el clamor se oía puntual apenas cesaba el combate. Los dos rivales cesaron su hostilidad por un día y haciendo una tregua decidieron buscar la causa.

Hubo dos valientes -uno de cada bando- que se atrevieron a investigar la causa de este escalofriante suceso. Sasuke Uchiha se escondía detrás de las ramas de un árbol, mientras Naruto Uzumaki se agazapaba en unos arbustos. La niebla comenzó a fluir y ambos se prepararon para lo que vendría... Y ahí estaba.

─¡Haaaayyyyy miiss hiiijooos!

Ambos jóvenes salieron de su escondite; -si se impresionaron por la presencia del otro no lo demostraron- pegando sus espaldas y en posición de ataque esperaron. La niebla los cubrió dejándoles una sensación de frio estremecedor, el vaho que salía de sus respiraciones se veía con claridad, la piel se les congelaba y sus cabellos se erizaban. Una figura se fue formando en la niebla, las líneas de una mujer se vislumbraban, ambos chicos se disponían a atacar con sus más fuertes jutsus.

─¡Susanoo!

─¡Kyuubi vamos!

El rubio cambio su apariencia y el moreno no pudo dejar de notarlo, unos minutos de silencio y luego... una carcajada del mayor rompió la atmosfera espeluznante.

─¡Bonita pijama Dobe!

─¡Cállate Teme!, que yo no critico tu apariencia... de... inclinaciones dudosas.

Y sin que los muchachos se dieran cuenta la niebla se fue disipando con el sonido de sus insultos; cuando notaron su distracción el peligro había pasado y solo se escuchaba un sollozo apagado; se acercaron hacia donde provenía el sonido y...

Los pequeños detuvieron su narración y constataron el rostro de sus amigos, todos inclinados hacia los narradores y con la duda mezclada con terror; dibujada en sus infantiles caras... Al notar que la historia terminaba ahí; todos estallaron en reclamos; los tres hermanos se sonrieron cómplices y el rubio contesto.

─Si quieren saber, quien esta detrás de esto los retamos a quedarse esta noche de Muertos aquí, aseguran que el grito se escucha con más fuerza cerca de las corrientes de agua y como estamos en el lago acampando, precisamente hoy 02 de Noviembre, sabremos quien llora por sus hijos.

El grupo de chicos comenzó con variadas excusas y tomando sus cosas se retiraron, dejando solos a los tres hermanos, estos se pararon dirigiéndose a la orilla del lago. Ya era media noche y en ese instante la niebla surgió del centro del lago expandiéndose por todas partes como una alfombra, la figura femenina se veía acercándose hacia los niños, quien con algo de temor, pero con firmeza esperaban el encuentro. Las volutas se difuminaron dejando un rostro femenino, aunque sin color y con los huecos de ojos, boca y nariz totalmente vacíos; solo se podía adivinar las facciones, los gemelos se tomaron cada uno de la mano de su hermano mayor y este los guio hasta el ánima.

─Descansa en paz Cihuacoatl*, tus amigos y tu aldea están a salvo y felices, la fuerza de tu espíritu protector consiguió lo que tanto anhelabas... Nosotros somos la prueba de ello, soy Minato el primogénito Uchiha Namikaze, ellos -acerco a sus hermanos, quienes se abrazaron a el, pero sin esconder sus rostros son Kichi y Kazuo (2) los mas pequeños de la familia; mis padres te dan las gracias.

Cuando el espíritu escuchó la última frase se fue desvaneciendo, sin embargo antes de partir hacia la eternidad oyó la vocecita de los dos morenitos.

─Gracias Sakura chan.

Desde el bosque los padres de los tres niños observaban orgullosos a sus hijos.

─Ves Sasuke, ella solo esperaba esto para partir; fue una gran amiga, si esa noche no nos hubiera visto unidos, seguiría penando.

─Si mi Dobe, pero conociéndola si Konoha esta en peligro de nuevo... Ella regresara.

─Tal vez... ¡No me vendría mal una ayuda como la suya! a pesar de que es un tanto terrorífico.

─...

Ese era el origen de aquel grito desgarrador que ayudo a vencer a los enemigos de Konoha y unir a quien amó como si fueran sus hermanos. Una gran ninja medico -que murió en el primer ataque- preocupada por los suyos... aun después de la muerte.

Fin.

(1)Kichi-Generoso

(2)Kazuo- Hombre de paz

*Decidi ponerlo como el nombre original espero que disculpen, pero es para darle forma ala historia es Náhuatl- Diosa que protegía los partos y deida del hogar a quien adoraban los aztecas, se dice que a la llegada de los conquistadores, deambuló por la ciudad de Tenochtitlan y lloró por su pueblo, "Hijos míos donde los esconderé" "Hay mis hijos, Mi pueblo". Esta es la versión que yo utilicé; pero de la leyenda hay más versiones.

Aclaro; ni admiro, ni odio a Sakura; simplemente la utilice a ella pues es la mas allegada a estos personajes.

**Les comparto un pedacito de mi México y sus leyendas.**


End file.
